


Bean.

by OddlyBookish



Series: Bean's Universe. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Mpreg, Other, Pro AU, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: So I've been wanting to write an A/B/O AU for a while, sue me. (But don't cause I'm broke tbh)And I thought what better way than the two tropes I love but don't see a ton of; Friends with Benefits and Accidental Pregnancy and thus this was born. Enjoy?!





	1. Bean.

Neil Josten stared down at the little plus sign on the test and felt like puking.

He wasn't sure if it was the tiny baby growing inside of him, or the knowledge of the fact that there was a baby growing inside of him.

Regardless he felt like puking, and he did, right into the toilet, half of the vomit landing on the seat of the toilet and the floor but Neil was too shaken to care.

He had known it, even before he took the stupid test a small part of him knew that he was pregnant and knew what the test would say. He had been hoping he was wrong, but he knew he was right.

Neil didn't want a kid, he's never wanted a kid, kids got in the way, he had learned that much from living with his mother and now he was getting one. He took a shaky breath as he leaned back against the cool wall behind him and went over all his options.

His mother's voice in the back of his head told him to get rid of the kid, but he knew that wasn't an option both legally and subconsciously. Another small voice in the back of his mind told him to run, he'd done it before, his father and his people were dead, he could do it, he knew how.

The third voice in his head told him to stay, to ride it out, he could raise a kid, either way, Andrew deserved to know. His stomach churned at that thought and he groaned as he dropped his head into his arms.

This was never supposed to happen, Andrew and he were nothing, they met up every now and then and had sex, that was it. Pregnancy was always a possibility for Omegas, heats were supposed to assure it which was one of the reasons Andrew and Neil never hooked up or saw each other when Neil was in heat or Andrew was going through a rut.

"Fuck." Neil cursed lowly, his eyes stung and his throat burned but he pulled himself off the ground and flushed the toilet grimacing at the scent in the bathroom as he pulled out the cleaning supplies.

As he finishes up his phone vibrates, he unlocks his phone and swallows down the knot in his throat and Andrew's message.

** "Tonight?" **

He messages him back quickly with shaky hands.

** _"Sorry, busy." _ **

He knew Andrew wouldn't take it to heart, they were nothing after all.

Neil stared at his phone until it blacked out before heading to bed, not caring about the time of day, simply wanting to curl up in warm blankets and sleep. He woke up what felt like hours later, loud rhythmic knocking on the door.

He yawns as he stands up, moving towards the door quickly and suppressing a groan when he spots both Allison and Nicky on the other side of the peephole.

"Open up Josten, I know you're in there!" Allison shouts. Neil sighs but does as told, immediately being pushed aside by the blonde tall Alpha.

"Yes, come in, you're more than welcome in my home." Neil mutters sarcastically.

"Cut the sass Neil." Allison mutters as she drops down on to his couch.

Nicky ignores the two of them and pulls Neil into a hug, stepping away after a few seconds before draping himself over the loveseat.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neil asks the two, never one to dance around the subject.

"Can't come to visit our best friend?" Allison asks with a brow raised.

"Ugh, please don't tell me my cousins on his way over, I don't need those images in my head." Nicky groans causing Neil to throw a pillow his way ignoring the lurch in his gut.

"No, but I was looking forward to some well-deserved sleep." Neil mutters as he pushes Allison's feet off his couch and takes a seat only for her to plop them on his lap a second later.

"We're bored and wanted some good pizza and cheap beer." Allison informs Neil. Neil sighs and glances at his two best friends before nodding causing Nicky to cheer and pull out his phone while Allison reaches over and pressed a loud kiss on his cheek.

Nicky rushes over to play the next movie in their Marvel binge, with both Allison and Nicky wanting to catch Neil up for some odd reason.

Neil pulls out blankets and his cheap whiskey bottle, pulling out a bottle of water for himself, happy that neither of his friends mentions it.

Neil's stomach turns at the smell of the greasy pizza when it arrives but he swallows down the bile rising in his throat, Nicky seems to not notice his hesitation to grab a slice but Allison has always been observant and zeroes in on it instantly.

She doesn't question it though, simply hands him her pizza crust as she scoots further away from him and continues to focus on the movie, Neil knows she'll question him later but takes the moment of peaceful bliss as he curls into his blanket and chews on the plain crust of the pizza.

Two long movies later Neil watched as a tipsy Nicky squints at his phone as he looks for Erik's contact, Allison had made no move to try to leave and Neil knew her questions were coming.

"Andrew?" Nicky asks before burping. Neil can't hear what Andrew says but looks away from the curly-haired Omega that lay on his loveseat and took another sip of his water.

"Sorry, I was trying to call Erik, I need him to pick me up." Neil quickly turns to his best friend ready to signal for him to shut up before Nicky talks once more.

"Neil's."

"M'kay." Neil sighs as Nicky hangs up while Allison raises a brow but otherwise stays silent as she takes another sip of whiskey.

Neil starts to pick up dirty plates and empty pizza boxes while Nicky sings along to the end credit music from the movie, making crazy hand movements and banging on fake drums while Allison not so subtly records.

When someone knocks on the door a few minutes later Nicky scrambles to get up while Neil tucks himself further into his kitchen, busying himself with putting away a few things, already knowing it was Andrew at the door.

"How much did you drink?" Neil hears Aaron ask his cousin leading him to believe Kevin had also came along to pick up Nicky.

"Not too much." Nicky states calmly.

"That's a lie, I haven't touched that bottle, Nicholas." Allison quickly buts in.

"I'm sure Neil helped." Nicky mutters lowly, and Neil can imagining the way his brows scrunch up in question.

"No, he didn't." Allison states but Neil can hear Andrew's disbelieving scoff which he chooses to ignore as he continues to tidy up, he knows he should resurface already, staying hidden for too long would look suspicious but he can't bring himself to leave the comfort of his small kitchen.

"Need a ride?" Kevin asks.

"Staying the night." Allison states which wasn't much of a surprise considering the type of person Allison was.

"No fair." Nicky groans.

"Bye Nicky." Allison states Neil hears the footsteps withdraw and assumes the group has left and finally leaves his corner, stopping when he spots Andrew and Allison in the middle of a staredown.

"Andrew."

"Neil." Neil's fingers twitch but he says nothing else as he leans against the counter, ignoring the lurch of his stomach at the strong scent of pizza wafting from the dirty plates.

"Bye Andrew." Allison cuts in. Andrew glances her way once before walking out of the apartment door closing roughly behind him.

Neil whirls around and barely makes it to the trash can on time to empty the contents of his stomach. His eyes burn as much as his throat and stubborn tears slide down his cheeks as he continues to puke, Allison at his side, rubbing circles on to his back.

It feels wrong having her so close to him, but a small part of him is grateful so he doesn't move as she sticks by his side, providing the comfort he so desperately needed.

"How far along are you?" Allison asks as she hands him a new water bottle. He shrugs and sits down, leaning against the cold fridge as cracks open the plastic ring around the cap.

"How do you know?" He asks instead.

"You left the test out, you're lucky I found it instead of Nicky." Neil groans at his own stupidity granted he had no clue either Allison or Nicky were coming over.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, it's not like I could get rid of it." Neil states which was true. After two consecutive government census showed a decline in Omegas and statistics found there'd be a shortage of Omegas in the future, abortions for Omega's were made illegal.

Female Beta's and Alpha's were less likely to give birth to Omega's so all Omega abortions were outlawed in an attempt to save future generations.

Neil had never put much thought to the issue, but he'd always thought it was bullshit.

"I have money, there are doctors who won't talk given the right incentive Neil." Allison states and Neil finds himself moving backward causing her to send him a small smile.

"We can always say it's my kid." Neil laughs at that and Allison smiles, happy to see the Omega smiling.

"Yes, cause you're totally into me."

"I mean I could be."

"I'd be killed twice over if we said that."

"Worth a shot." Allison states as they grow silent before Neil sighs.

"I don't know what to do." He admits to his friend who reaches out and squeezes his hand.

"I always told you that relationship was a bad idea." She tells him. Neil rolls his eyes already knowing all of Allison's thoughts on the relationship Neil had with Andrew.

"Nice way of rubbing it in Ally."

"Couldn't resist." She states with a grin.

"First, you go see a doctor, one of mine cause I'd be damned if my Godchild didn't have the best damn doctors in this city and then we figure out what to tell your monster."

Allison drags him to the doctor three days later. Neil almost turns around when he sees the name printed on the office door only to be pulled back by Allison's impressive grip.

"Abby, seriously?"

"She's the best doctor in the city Neil, plus she'd have a whole patient confidentiality thing of whatever." Allison states as she drags Neil inside.

Neil doesn't say anything as Allison signs them in, and pushes a clipboard towards Neil.

Abby Wymack was his couch's wife, Kevin's stepmom and the twins adopted mom, aka the last person Neil wanted knowing about the pregnancy but Neil trusted Allison and he trusted Abby yet he couldn't help to imagine this all blowing back on him.

His knee bounces as he waits, glancing around the room at the other pregnant women in the room. The only two other men in the room seemed to be together, a baby carrier at the brunette's feet, Neil quickly looked away and pulled out his phone, needing to distract his mind.

A young nurse calls them back a few minutes later, Allison pulls Neil forward and Neil knows most people would probably assume she's his Alpha but he's grateful she's at his side regardless, as the take his weight and blood pressure without questions then leave them in a white room to wait.

"Calm down." Allison states without looking up from her phone.

"I'll have to stop playing Ally, how the hell can I raise a kid without a job!"

"You have savings."

"I only have one bedroom."

"Move."

"I can't do this." Neil mutters softly.

"You can." Neil's ready to interject but there's a knock on the door before he can speak.

Abby Wymack walks in with a small smile, clipboard in hand, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail with her white coat neatly pressed, dark blue scrubs underneath.

"Neil, nice to see you again." She states as she takes a seat on the rolling chair in front of him. She had been his assigned Gynocologist when he was signed to the team, required to do a check-up before he could play. She glances through his chart as Neil glances at Allison who sends him a reassuring smile.

"I guess congratulations are in order, the test we had you do yesterday came back positive." Abby states and despite knowing that Neil feels sick all over again.

"Yeah..." Neil trails off as Abby smiles.

"I'll just have a look, see how far along you may be, run a few blood tests, and just keep watch over you. Being a male Omega brings up a few more issue than a regular pregnancy but nothing that can't be solved, though I would like to see you every month if possible." Neil nods as she places the chart down.

"Have you told your coach, considering your job position I'd say it'd be best if you don't work until after the baby's born."

"Not yet." Neil answers back she nods and pulls forward a machine that sat in the corner.

"Lay back for me please Neil." Neil nods and does as told, flinching slightly when Abby pulls his shirt back. He glances at the blank screen as Abby squirts some cold gel on his stomach.

He stays silent as she starts to move to wand around, the blank screen coming to life along with it. His breath catches when he spots the small blob on the screen, it was pretty shapeless, small with a bigger top then bottom.

"It looks like a bean." Allison states from his side.

"Looks like you're a little over a month Neil." Abby states causing Neil to look her way.

"Already?"

"Mhm, being an Omega your full term would only be six months, the body's way to accommodate to the baby." Neil lets out a shaky breath at that news and turns towards the screen where the little bean was still pictured.

"Would you like a picture?" Abby asks softly. Neil nods and she smiles before handing him a towel.

"A nurse will be in to draw some blood and give you a prenatal prescription and then you can set your next appointment. See you in a month alright Neil?" Neil nods with a small hesitant smile.

"Do we have to remind you of patient confidentiality?" Allison suddenly asks. Neil shoots a glare her way but Allison's gaze on Abby doesn't falter.

"Not at all." Abby states firmly before leaving.

"Allison." Neil snaps.

"It's not like she doesn't already suspect she'd the Grandma of the monster's kid." Neil rolls his eyes as he cleans off the goo and throws the damp towel into the bin, pulling his shirt down moments before someone knocks on the door and the young nurse returns.

"These are yours, the bottom one is the prescription. Just a quick blood draw and you'll be good to go." Neil nods but keeps his gaze on the picture of the baby. He barely feels as the nurse draws blood, let's Allison handle the small talk while he keeps looking over the picture.

"Dr. Wymack will call you with the results in about three days alright love?" Neil nods and stands to leave with Allison in tow, stopping only to schedule his next appointment before falling Allison to her car.

"I want to keep it." He tells Allison as she starts up the car, she glances at him quickly before nodding.

"Got it, now we just need to find you a new place." Neil groans but goes ignored as Allison pulls her phone out, Neil finds himself not caring that his Saturday would be spent apartment searching, instead thinking about the picture tucked inside his wallet.

He knew he'd have to tell Coach Wymack soon, they had been kicked out of finals early this season, and by his calculations, the baby would be born before the next Pro Season, but the pregnancy would mean no summer conditioning or preseason workouts.

He only hoped that the baby wouldn't be reason enough to cancel his contract, he'd only been pro two years, getting kicked off his first pro team would not look good for him if he hoped to get recruited by someone else.

Come Monday morning he had acquired a new place with Allison's help, both closer to the Stadium and Abby's office and most importantly according to Allison was the ten-minute walk to Allison's place.

He'd ignored Kevin's two late messages asking him to meet him at the Court for late practice, denied Andrew's solo text asking if he wanted to meet up and let Nicky's five calls ring through as he tried to pack his things away during the weekend.

He had an early meeting with Coach Wymack, so he got dressed quickly, light jeans and a mustard yellow hoodie Allison had insisted he buy, and got a taxi to the stadium.

It was empty, the only car in the lot was Wymack's, but Neil had access codes and quickly got inside making his way to Coach's office in a matter of minutes.

"Josten, you wanted to talk." Wymack states. Neil nods and takes a seat across from the coach.

"I'm afraid you'll be down a player coach." He states while pulling out the ultrasound picture. Wymack raises a brow and takes the thin paper, looking down at it neutrally.

"Who all knows?"

"Allison, your wife and I." Coach hums and hands back the picture.

"Will you be back by next season?"

"Should be."

"Alright then, there's not much of a protocol for pregnant male Omegas, I'll have to ask a few people but it shouldn't affect your contract." Neil lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smile slightly.

"Anything else I can help you with Neil?" Neil shakes his head as he folds the thin picture and tucks in back into his wallet.

"I'm guessing Andrew doesn't know." Neil stops for a moment before shaking his head once more and looking back at his Coach.

"I'll make sure to stay quiet." Neil nods and smiles slightly.

"Thanks coach." Wymack nods and Neil takes it as his cue to go, standing up and heading towards the door.

"You might bump into him on your way out, weekly breakfast." Neil nods as Wymack raises a brow.

"When should I tell the team?"

"I'll let you know." Neil states before leaving, trying to hurry in order to avoid bumping into Andrew, or Kevin, hell even bumping into Aaron wouldn't end well.

Luck doesn't seem to be on his side as he bumps straight into one of the blondes, the quick hand that grabs him in order to steady him lets him know it's Andrew. Aaron would of let him fall.

"Sorry." He apologizes quickly, Andrew's brow raises but before he can reply Aaron pushes Kevin past the two and yells at Andrew that they wouldn't wait long.

Andrew motions outside and Neil is quick to follow, heart racing the entire time. They stand in silence until Andrew breaks it by lighting a cigarette causing Neil to step back slightly.

"Kevin kept bitching about your lack of response."

"Was busy." Neil mutters, Andrew nods and hold out his cigarette in a silent offering. Neil shakes his head which causes Andrew to raise a brow.

"You sick or something?" Andrew asks. Neil shakes his head and ignores the way his heartbeat picks up, hoping Andrew doesn't catch on to it. If he does, Andrew doesn't question it simply flicks ashes off his cigarette and glances at Neil.

"Tonight?" Neil takes a moment to respond.

"Yeah." He could use the privacy to tell Andrew the truth.

Andrew nods and exhales the smoke, aiming it down and away which Neil is more than grateful for.

"Come over, nine should work." Neil nods, ignoring the lurch in his gut as he remembers Allison's words.

"If he cared about you he wouldn't bring you around when no one else could see."

He knows he should probably not show up, yet he finds himself in front of Andrew's apartment a few minutes after nine.

"Timely as ever." Neil rolls his eyes and walks inside the familiar apartment. He'd only been here once during the day, back when he and Kev still shared the apartment. The thought was rather unsettling but Neil found himself pushing the thought to the back of his mind when Andrew's hands land on his waist.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asks against his neck. Neil arches his back, closing his eyes as Andrew's lips trail up his neck.

"Neil?"

"Yeah." Neil mumbles lowly as Andrew begins to suck on the skin below his ear before he turns him around.

As he lays in bed after, watching the steady fall and rise of Andrew's naked chest he knows he messed up. He should have told Andrew the truth but he thought maybe Andrew deserved to be blissfully unaware of what was to come.

He continues to watch Andrew until he glances back at the clock, it was nearing midnight and Andrew didn't like it when he woke the next morning to Neil in his bed.

"Too far." He had muttered to Neil the one time it'd happened so Neil had made sure to never let it happen again. He stands up and grabs his boxers from the floor, slipping them on in a quick move as he starts to look for his jeans.

"Neil?"

"Sorry, I'm heading out." Andrew hums and turns to glance at Neil, frowning slightly.

"It's late."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Stay." Neil stops slipping on his shirt to glance at Andrew who's hair was still messy and was staring at him through one bleary eye as the other was still closed.

"Go to sleep Drew." He mutters lowly, ignoring the protest in his head. Neil knew that even if he wanted to, staying would be a mistake, Andrew would only regret it the next day.

He finds his jeans under Andrew's shirt and slips them on quickly, ignoring the feel of Andrew's eyes on his back.

He meets Andrew's eyes once more before slipping out of the room, ignoring the groan that slips past the blond's lips. Neil grabs his coat and wallet, making sure his apartment keys were still in his pockets, before he leaves, closing the door after engaging the lock.

Neil knows he should have told Andrew, he was scared though, he had been around Andrew long enough to know how he was.

Neil spends the next three days moving into the bigger apartment with Allison and Renee's help. So far only Allison knows about his pregnancy, but Renee watches him with a careful eye causing Neil to have a breakdown in the elevator. Allison swears she didn't tell the shorter Alpha and Neil believes her, but the way Renee quickly takes heavier boxes makes him wonder if Renee somehow knew.

"This sucks." Neil mumbles lowly as he lays his head against the cold toilet bowl.

"No one told you to get knocked up babe." Allison states from behind him, running a soothing hand down his back. Neil flicks her off causing her to laugh just as more vomit forces it's way up Neil's throat.

"Remind me not to have kids." Allison mutters as she continues to rub his back, having to raise her voice slightly so he can hear. Neil ignores her as he focuses on trying to catch his breath after dry heaving into the toilet, reaching up to flush the toilet before he turns to face the blonde who raises a brow his way.

"Any idea when you'll tell Andrew?" She asks.

"Soon, I just... soon." Allison sends him a disbelieving look but doesn't voice her concern as she stands up and helps him up.

"Well, I have to go, call me if you need me." She tells him before leaving.

Neil focuses on unpacking his new place, switching from trying to survive morning sickness and hesitating to tell Andrew. The month goes by quickly with Neil avoiding everyone but Allison. His stomach turns every time he sees a message from Andrew and his heart clenches whenever he sees a missed call from Nicky.

He loved Nicky, he truly did but he knew how Nicky was, knew Nicky would see right through his fake smile and force an answer out of him. 

Allison would send him annoyed looks anytime she learned he was yet to tell Andrew and kept urging him to tell the blond Alpha.

"You have to tell him Neil, your scent is starting to change." Allison had said with a scrunch of the nose.

"Different how?"

"Softer, a bit cleaner somehow." She had said.

Kevin on his end wouldn't stop trying to get Neil back to practice if only the Alpha knew Neil would be off the court for another five months. If Nicky was persistent, Kevin was unrelenting, not willing to take no for an answer and continuing to call and message Neil to the point where Neil was considering blocking him.

Neil found himself craving something crunchy and something salty, and maybe even something sweet, so he pulled on a dark hoodie and a comfortable pair of shoes before leaving his apartment.

He walked down the aisles aimlessly, pulling bags of chips and two bottles of pickles into the basket before grabbing some sugar cookies and a pint of mint ice cream. He frowned at the basket before heading back to grab a bottle of juice and chocolate bars.

He pays quickly and then heads out, running into someone as he rummaged the bag for the Twix bar he had surely bought. He apologizes and glances up, meeting familiar golden eyes which seemed to pin him to place.

"Andrew."

"Neil." Neil swallowed down the knot in his throat at the sound of his name and took a hesitant step back, trying to back away from the acrid smell of smoke that wafted from Andrew's cigarette.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." He mutters, Andrew raises a brow but simply shrugs before his nose scrunches up.

"You smell different." He states.

"New soap." Neil lies quickly as he sticks one hand into his hoodie pocket, a small sense of calm washing over him when he places his hand over his small bump.  
He doesn't mention the scent of another Beta that sticks to Andrew's skin, they both knew it was there, and the thought of bringing it up only sends his stomach into a frenzy.

"You've been avoiding me." Andrew states suddenly, jaw tense.

"Yeah..." Neil states because there's no use in denying it.

"Was it something I did?" It's more statement than question but Neil shakes his head regardless, even if technically, it kind of was.

"I'm pregnant." He states bluntly. Andrew blinks, frowns and then drops the cigarette he had hanging from his fingers.

"Oh." Neil stays silent as he turns away, glancing at the bright neon market lights. The two of them stay silent, Neil shifts on his feet for a moment and switches the bag from one hand to the other as Andrew seems to be collecting his thoughts.

"I'm guessing the father doesn't want you sleeping with me anymore." Neil's stomach clenches at Andrew's words before he turns towards the Alpha.

"It's you." He states unnecessarily because both Andrew and him knew there was nobody else.

"Bullshit."

"Andrew-"

"No, you're not sticking this on me Josten." Neil blinks away the burning tears in his eyes and swallows down the knot in his throat as Andrew pulls out another cigarette with shaky hands and lights it up.

"And-"

"It's not mine, I don't want it." Neil blinks.

"Andrew." Neil tries hopelessly one last time but it's useless. 

"It's. Not. Mine." Andrew states firmly, slowly. Neil takes a step back, away from the smoke Andrew puffs in his face as he turns his head and nods, biting his lip to stop himself from crying.

"Fine, have a good life Andrew."

"Back at you Josten." Neil walks away before he does something stupid, hailing a cab as he dials Allison's number, not glancing back at Andrew once, keeping one hand over his Bean the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? I plan on continuing it so subscribe if you like it and lmk what you guys want to see (besides more angst cause boy have a written some angsty scenes.)  
I am also terribly sorry for the fact that Andrew is so mean in this, in my head the first thing Andrew would do is deny it. Why? Because in his mind he'd just ruin the kid, this will come to light soon, along with other reasons behind Andrew being a dick.


	2. Check Ups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's pregnancy progresses and Andrew reflects, featuring Kevin, Nicky, and Allison.

Neil Josten sat on Allison's couch and ate chocolate ice cream in silence.

Well, sorta, Allison was ranting, pacing down the length of her living room cursing Andrew Minyard and everything in between.

Neil wasn't paying much attention to her though, he was stuck inside his head. Going over all the time spent with Andrew, wondering when and where he went wrong.

The combination of spicy chips, two packs of skittles and chocolate ice cream didn't settle well and before he could make it to the restroom Neil was puking all over Allison's fur rug.

"Neil!" She yells as she rushes over.

"One week, it couldn't last one damn week." She grumbles, Neil laughs despite the churning in his stomach.

"You should have got a warranty." He tells her.

"I doubt puking friends are covered." She states as she helps him up and guides him to the bathroom.

Neil had headed straight to Allison after leaving Andrew behind and hasn't left her place the whole week. Neil had tried not to cry the entire cab ride there while stuffing his face with chocolate bars.

He broke down once he spotted his best friend, crying freely into her arms as she held him tightly. After the tears had dried and his breakdown had run its course Allison went off, figuring it was okay to go on a rant.

At first, Neil had watched her pace and listened to her words until he found himself spacing out and trying to block out her awful, yet somewhat true, words.

He had slept in Allison's bed that night, powering down his phone after sending a text to Wymack, letting their coach know it was okay for him to tell the team.

He didn't mention Andrew's rejection, he knew the coach probably knew already, but he lets Coach know he'd rather not be there when the coach tells the team. Everyone on the team knew of Andrew and Neil's relationship, or lack thereof, they didn't exactly hide it so everyone would probably try to say something to the two. Neil didn't want to hear Andrew reject their kid twice.

Allison forces him to shower once they reach the restroom, stating she was going to brew some tea, claiming it'd help him relax.

Neil closes his eyes under the warm water and tries to clear his mind but Andrew's cold eyes and harsh words pop back into his head after some time. He notices the bump as he's drying himself off, it's hard to miss, at the right angle you could see it's growing form.

He looks away quickly and continues to dress into the spare clothes Allison had laid out for him. Some of her large sweat pants and a large hoodie that engulfed him in her scent. He picks up his phone on the way to the kitchen, sighing when he spots the multiple messages from both Kevin and Nicky who no doubt now knew about his pregnancy.

He ignores them, placing his phone down on the counter as sitting across from Allison. She hands him a hot cup of mint tea and pushes a bottle of honey his way before speaking.

"Nicky has been calling me nonstop." She tells him. Neil frowns as he mixes a spoon of honey into his tea.

"I feel bad ignoring him." He tells her honestly.

"Then talk to him." She states simply, straight forward as always. Neil hesitates to grab his phone but does so either way, dialing Nicky's number from his speed dial and pressing his phone to his ear.

"Neil!" Nicky exclaims after two rings. Despite his initial hesitation, Neil feels himself relax at the excited tone in Nicky's voice.

"Hey Nick." He mutters as he mixes his tea aimlessly.

"Neil-I, Andrew..."

"Yeah, we should talk."

"I'll be right over!"

"I'm actually at Ally's place.

"Ouch, no invite huh? I'll be there soon." Nicky hangs up before Neil can say anything else causing Neil to sigh as Allison motions to his tea.

"Drink up, peppermint will help settle your stomach." Allison tells him as he places his phone down.

"How do you know?" "It was in the pregnancy book I borrowed from Abby." Neil smiles at Allison's thoughtfulness and continues to drink his tea.

Neil had heard it more than once from multiple people that Allison was a self-centered bitch, but after many years of friendship with her, he had learned that it was far from the truth. Allison was straight forward and blunt, never one to shy from the truth, but she was far from selfish. She was kind and funny and was the most giving person Neil had ever met.

Neil had finished his tea by the time Nicky showed up. Neil froze slightly when he spotted Kevin at Nicky's side who was staring at Neil with a frown on his face. Before Neil could question the taller striker Nicky was pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever ignore me again Neil Abram Josten!" Nicky urges as he rocks backward slightly. Neil smiles and shakes his head.

"I won't." He tells him truthfully, not believing he'd ever be able to go without Nicky's cheerful personality for that long. Nicky was pulled back by a scowling Kevin who instantly pulled Neil into Allison's apartment.

"Tell me you've at least been to a doctor's? And for the love of God Neil if that ice cream pint is yours I swear-"

"Shut up Kevin, what did the monster tell you two?" Allison cuts in.

"That Neil is knocked up."

"That it's not his." Nicky mutters lowly, a deep frown on his face.

"Idiots, both of you." Kevin snaps as he sits down on the couch next to Allison. Neil ignores him and takes a seat across from them, Nicky at his side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nicky asks before Neil can snap at Kevin.

"I don't know, you're his cousin... I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of this Nicky! I'm having a kid and now I'm alone because none of this was supposed to happen." Neil states.

"You're not alone, Andrew may be my adoptive brother but that doesn't mean I agree with him, doesn't mean we agree with him. We'll all be here Neil." Kevin states before Nicky can say anything.

"What he said." Nicky mutters with teary eyes.

"Please don't cry Nick." Neil mutters causing Nicky to quickly wipe at his eyes.

"I really never thought he'd do this." Nicky mumbles softly.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." The four of them stay silent until Kevin sighs.

"Have you seen a doctor?" He looks concerned but he's still frowning.

"Ally made me go see Abby the moment she knew." Neil lets him know.

"Abby knows?" Kevin asks in shock.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality." Allison and him echo.

"Well that's good, I'll need to come over and look through your kitchen. Aaron gave me a list of things to throw out and some things which have been proven to help both the baby and the pregnancy." Kevin states firmly.

"Aaron?"

"He agrees with us, he's just... Aaron." Nicky mutters.

"Yeah, and with Andrew finally on the same page as him over the whole relationship being a mistake it's hard for him to turn his back."

Neil sucked in a breath at Kevin's words, he knew Andrew could be harsh, had seen it first hand, but he'd never heard Andrew say their relationship a mistake. Andrew didn't believe in mistakes.

He felt empty for a few moments, as he repeated Kevin's words in his head.

A mistake.

That was all Neil and the baby were for Andrew.

He could hear his name being repeated over and over again but couldn't bring himself to react, stuck in his head imagining Andrew's scowl as he said those words.

"The baby Neil, think about your baby." Neil forces himself to take a painful breath. His chest aches as he exhales quickly and breathes in slowly, becoming slowly aware of his surroundings. Kevin is holding him tightly against his chest with Allison at his side, her hands running through auburn curls as Nickys squeezes his hand with a teary smile.

"Kev needs a filter." Nicky mutters in an attempt to cut through the tension. Neil laughs causing Kevin to release his stronghold and Nicky to chuckle.

"Sorry wasn't thinking."

"When do you ever?" Allison asks snidely but Neil can hear the amusement in her voice.

"Fuck off."

"Not likely." The two bicker quietly, Allison still running her hand through his curls while Kevin keeps Neil pressed against his chest, Nicky laying himself in Neil's lap and playing with his fingers as Neil starts to doze off, the last few days events wearing him out.

Andrew Minyard lit his third cigarette of the night, smoked half of it before flicking it off into the driveway with a blow of a breath.

"Fuck." His fingers shake as he lights another one, sucking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, staring up at the night sky in the process.

It'd been over a week.

A week since he bumped into Neil Josten who sent his world tumbling down.

A week since he pushed Neil away.

Andrew knew, of course he knew, he knew the kid was his.

Unlike Andrew, Neil didn't have more than one partner, unlike Andrew Neil didn't really have a desire, an urge for sex. Neil had only ever slept with him.

He knew Andrew knew from the moment he bumped into him, smelling the familiar scent he had smelt dozens of times when he picked up Abby for lunch at her clinic. He did have a perfect memory after all.

Andrew wished he didn't, wished he could forget the moment he denied the kid and pushed Neil away. Wished he could forget hurting Neil and seeing the tears begin to well in pretty blue eyes.

He hoped the kid would get Neil's eyes instead of his shitty hazel ones.

Andrew scowls at the thought and drops the cigarette, crushing it under his boot as he pulls out a new one.

Andrew wished he didn't have a perfect memory when he remembers the happy look on Nicky's face that vanished the second he claimed the kid wasn't his. Wished he could forget the hot anger in Kevin's eyes as he cursed him out harshly, always quick to stand for Neil. Andrew wished he could forget Aaron's brief look of relief when he said they were done, or Wymack's look of disappointment the following morning, he had yet to see either Abby or Bee since that day.

A car door slams forcing his attention back towards the driveway. Nicky's nose scrunches while Kevin sighs.

"Those will kill you." He states but Andrew focuses on the scent of Neil that clung to him like a second skin, even altered Andrew knew the scent of Neil without a doubt.

"Went to see him did you?" Andrew finds himself asking.

"Andrew." Nicky mumbles from behind the Alpha, a silent plead for him to stay quiet. Maybe his cousin knew Kevin was about to burst.

"Does it matter?" Kevin asks with a brow raised

"No."

"Lair." Andrew glares but Kevin doesn't falter, narrowed eyed and scowling.

Kevin had once warned Andrew to stay away from Neil.

_"He doesn't need any problems in his life Andrew."_ Sometimes Andrew wishes he had listened better.

"I could care less about what happens to him or his kid." Andrew states firmly.

"Andrew." Nicky buts in, as always, trying to maintain the peace.

"Good, we weren't about to share." Kevin states firmly ignoring the Omega. Kevin steps closer, wafting forward the strong scent of Neil causing Andrew's jaw to clench.

Andrew had never been a stereotypical Alpha in any sort of way, but the fact that Kevin, another Alpha, smelled so distinctively of Neil wasn't settling well. Andrew was stuck between wanting to punch Kevin or wanting to sniff him, he settled for standing up, checking his pockets for his keys, figuring going home would be best in everyone's interest.

"So that it? You're not even going to ask about him?" Kevin asks with a glare.

"I told you both, I don't care."

"That's bullshit." Kevin snaps.

"No, it's fact."

"He's having your kid, Neil, the only person you've ever remotely cared for." Kevin states.

"Shut up Kevin." Andrew mutters as he pushes past the taller Alpha, meeting Nicky's teary eyes for a second before Kevin pulls him back.

Andrew has Kevin pinned against the house in a second, hand around the man's throat.

"Andrew!" Nicky shouts.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Andrew snaps at the Alpha.

"I know you care, you wouldn't be so worked up about it if you didn't." Kevin states with a slight laugh.

"Shut up."

"I also saw you tense up when I got closer, you smelled Neil didn't you?" Andrew tightens his hold, his cousin screaming out in shock.

"What the hell is going on here." Wymack shouts, the Beta pulls on Andrew's arms until he releases his hold, glaring at Kevin as Abby and Nicky rush forward while Kevin laughs bitterly.

"I told you Neil deserved someone better than you." Kevin states firmly. Wymack pushes Andrew back before he could move while Abby glances in between her two adopted sons in confusion.

"What are you two on about?" She asks in confusion, frustration clear in his voice.

"Besides the fact that Andrew threw his pregnant Omega to the curve?" Aaron asks from the porch.

The disbelieving look Abby sends Andrew's way made the list of things he wished he could forget.

"Oh, Andrew." Abby mutters softly as she clutches Nicky's arm.

Andrew pulls away from Wymack before anyone else can say anything, already pulling out his car keys.

"Andrew!" Wymack shouts after him but Andrew was already starting up his car, quickly pulling away from the curb of his parents home.

His apartment is dark and empty when he arrives, it shouldn't be surprising, but the empty feeling in his gut is new. Andrew ignores the feeling as he heads to his room, ready to pull out the bottle of Jack he'd hidden from Kevin back when the Striker still lived with him.

The onslaught of memories hits him like a train, images of Neil flashing through his head. He could almost feel Neil pressed against him and feels the familiar itch for a cigarette but ignores it in favor of the new bottle hidden under his bed.

Andrew was destructive by nature, he knew this, perhaps that's why he pushed Neil away. Maybe that's why he got angry any time he let the Omega in. When he first allowed them to meet anywhere but a hotel, when he let Neil stay the night only to kick him out harshly the next morning, when he let Neil lead their nights together and handed over the reins. Andrew lays on his bed and drinks the entire bottle down before rolling over and sticking his face into the pillow that still smelt like Neil, pretending for a moment that everything was okay.

The following morning Andrew woke to his phone vibrating loudly on his nightstand, a mass text from Wymack letting them know they had a meeting that morning and to be on time.

These were the time Andrew regretted signing with Wymack's Pro team, Nicky and Kevin signing a year after Andrew was another, Neil signing a year after that was the last.

Granted Neil and Andrew had been sleeping together for over two years at that point, having met at a party Allison threw the year before.

Andrew showered quickly in an attempt to wake himself up, ignoring the pounding in his head as he drove to the court.

Most of the team was there, including Kevin, Nicky, and Allison who had secluded themselves to the sofa across from where they usually sat by Neil and Andrew.

Andrew glances in between the two Alpha's and wondered if they had started hooking up again in light of the recent events.

"That everyone?" Wymack asks as he enters the lounge.

"We're missing Josten." Matt is quick to point out. Wymack's quick glance Andrew's way confirms his suspicion on what the meeting was about.

"Great, as you guys know Summer conditioning and practice will be starting up soon but we've had to make a few temporary adjustments to our line up. Carter will temp for Josten as Starting Sub Striker." The questions were instant, everyone wondering why only the Striker's were getting rearranged and why Neil was gone. "

Quiet, Josten will be gone for the summer and a few weeks come the new season, he is having a baby and can't risk playing." Andrew can feel the teams eyes on him but keeps his face blank and keeps his eyes on Wymack.

"I don't want to hear any word of this from any of you guys, be it in court or on the news, this is your formal warning that this news is a private matter and failure to keep it that way will result in some heavy consequences. As for you guys, physicals and drug exams are due soon so make sure you get those results in as soon as possible. Uniform pickup is down the hall. That'd be it for today." Wymack turns and leaves before anyone can say anything else.

Andrew moves once he's gone, not wanting to be here any longer than needed, reaching the uniform table before anyone else and checking out his new one before leaving not wanting to be here anymore than needed.

Neil Josten rushed down the stairs and towards Allison's car, smiling at her scowling face.

"Jesus Neil how many times have I told you not to run, you could fall or something." She mutters lowly as she pulls away from the curb.

"You said to hurry."

"Yeah, I never said run." Neil rolls his eyes at her words and settles back into the passenger's seat, buckling his seat belt as he pulled out his phone to reply to Nicky's messages.

It'd been almost three weeks since he told Andrew, three weeks since Nicky and Kevin had found out and continued to check up on him, three weeks since coach let the team know resulting in multiple texts asking about the baby and Andrew which went unanswered.

It was also his next appointment with Abby. Allison had committed herself to accompanying him to the doctor's appointment claiming she didn't want to miss anything in regards to her Godchild.

They only wait for twenty minutes before the same young nurse from the first appointment brings them back. She takes his vitals and his weight before drawing blood, which she assured was normal protocol.

Abby enters the room a few minutes after the nurse leaves, cutting off Allison's talk of the trending strollers and highest rated baby seats.

"Neil, how are you feeling." She asks with a small smile which doesn't reach her eyes.

"Good, better now that I'm not puking daily." He tells her honestly.

"Ah yes, that's quite normal as we're reaching that complete third-month mark." Abby states.

"Have you felt any flutters yet?" Abby asks him.

"Not yet, that's normal though right?" Abby nods quickly as she looks over his chart.

"Of course, most people won't feel it until sometime reaching that fourteenth week." Neil nods feeling a sense of relief at her words causing her to smile.

"Lay back please." He does as told, glancing at one of the posters on the wall as Abby pushes his hoodie up. She uses a tape measure and jots down the numbers in the chart before pulling the machine forward. The cold jelly makes him flinch but Neil ignores it as he stares at the screen.

Abby stays silent as she moves the wand around until she grins.

"There, the baby was hiding." She states as she instructs him to hold his breath while she takes the photo.

"Everything okay?" Neil asks her.

"Everything looks great." Abby tells him before she hits a button causing a quick rhythm to fill the room.

"Sounds good too." She states as he focuses on the sound of his baby's heart. His eyes burn as he swallows down the knot in his throat and for the first time in a while he wishes Andrew were at his side instead of Allison.

"The baby weighs about six and a half ounces right now." Abby tells him quickly as she snaps a few more photos.

"Is that healthy?" Neil asks causing her to nod. "Seems to be, size often depends on genetics, size of the biological father and mother."

"Well he's not in the picture." Allison snides from the side.

"Ally." Neil warns as she raises her hands up in defense. Neil takes the outstretched towel from Abby and ignores the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Neil." Abby states softly as he wipes the goo from his stomach.

"It's okay, we'll be okay on our own." Neil mutters as he sits up and throws the towel into the wastebasket.

"Neil." Abby mutters, eyes clouded over. Neil shakes his head and offers up a small smile.

"Not your fault Abby." She smiles a wobbly smile before turning to grab a pamphlet from behind her, wiping under her eyes in the process. She hands over a blue and white family service one to Neil and smiles.

"They can help you get full custody."

"Abby-"

"Anyone who rejects that precious baby doesn't deserve it Neil." She states firmly.

"Thank you." Neil states ignoring the strain in his chest at the thought. She clears her throat and stands.

"They'll schedule your next appointment upfront." She tells him with a false smile. He nods and stands, leaving Abby behind as he led Allison towards the front desk.

He's happy the hoodies hides his bump effectively as Allison and he head towards a nearby diner meeting up with Nicky and Kevin who both greet the pair before Nicky starts to whine about needing to see the ultrasound.

Neil hands over the thin picture, wincing at Nicky's squeal.

"How precious!"

"It's a blob." Nicky smack at Kevin's arm but Neil just laughs. The waitress walks up to take their orders and Nicky orders food half-heartedly, keeping his eyes locked on the picture. Neil knows Nicky missed Erik, they were the only couple Neil knew who were mated yet actively were apart. Erik was due back soon and Neil hoped that his return would help Nicky out of his slump.

"So how was the appointment?" Nicky asks.

"Good, Abby says the baby is doing good." Neil mutters as the waitress sets down their drinks.

"She also mentioned Neil could file for custody." Allison states, Neil shoots her a dark look as Nicky gasps.

"You won't do that right Neil?" He asks causing Neil to glance his way.

"I-"

"Why wouldn't he?" Allison asks harshly cutting Neil off.

"Andrew's still the dad."

"Guys-" Neil tries.

"Who straight up rejected the kid!"

"Guys-"

"She's kinda right Nick." Kevin states earning him a glare from the pregnant Omega.

"But he's the still the dad!"

"Enough, let's not talk about this right now, I'm hungry and tired." The three shut up instantly causing Neil to sigh and take a sip of the iced tea Allison had ordered. Nicky doesn't bring up the custody thing again, and the four of them eat with pleasant conversation until they finish.

"Come on Neil, you said you needed groceries and I need more things for my protein milkshakes." Neil rolls his eyes but nods and joins Kevin, leaving Allison to take Nicky home.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kevin asks Neil as they head to the nearest grocery store.

"About?"

"The custody thing?" Neil sighs and glances at Kevin quickly.

"I don't know." He mumbles.

"But I think I want to get full custody." Neil states firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some math, sorta, a figure if Neil's pregnancy only lasts six months each month would count for about one and a half? So by the time he's in his third month at the end of the chapter the baby is the size of a four and half month baby in our world. Anyways I've gotten to a scene where I can go angsty or less angsty, so lmk what you'd like.  
Also, Nicky would definitely be very torn on the situation in my opinion.


	3. It's A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil finds out the gender of the baby as we reach month 5.

Neil Josten had just passed his fourth-month mark when he realized none of his clothes would fit. Not his baggies sweatpants, or his loosest hoodies. He groaned and glared at his reflection.

"Really Bean? You just had to get bigger." He feels the baby move at his words, knowing from his books that the baby could hear his voice by now. He pulled on the hoodie Kevin had left behind, being both taller and broader than Neil Kevin's hoodie was huge, yet it barely hid his bump.

Nicky had offered to take him to his appointment today, Allison was hesitant to leave the two but she had a few things to do and Nicky was very persistent.

Nicky arrives with a bright smile before glancing at Neil's outfit.

"Yoga pants Neil?"

"Nothing else fits Nick, plus it's a quick appointment." Nicky shrugs and smiles before the two head off.

After all the usual tests the two are led to a room where they wait a few minutes for Abby.

"Oh, Nicky, nice to see you!" Abby states with a big smile.

"Neil finally let me come along." Nicky mutters.

"You never asked!." Abby smiles as Nicky rolls his eyes.

"Well let's look at this bean." Abby states causing Neil to lay back. He still flinches at the cold jelly she squirts on his stomach, still not used to the weird sensation. Abby moves the wand around until she smiles.

"There it is." She states with a smile. Neil grins at the blurry image, he could see the baby was getting bigger and couldn't help but smile.

"Everything alright?" Neil asks Abby.

"Mhm, the baby's about eleven and a half inches long, and weighs a little over one pound." Abby tells Neil.

"Can you tell what it is?" Nicky asks excitedly before Neil has a chance to.

"Sure can, would you like to know?"

"Yes!" Nicky exclaims causing Abby to laugh and turn towards Neil.

"I was actually asking you Neil." Abby states. Neil nods her way with a small smile, causing Abby to smile back before turning back towards the screen.

"Congratulations Neil, you're having a boy." She states after a few seconds of silence.

"A boy!" Nicky shrieks causing both Abby and Neil to wince, Abby grins though looking as excited as Nicky.

"Let me take a few photos, hold your breath." Neil does as told until Abby nods and turns off the monitor handing him a towel in the process.

Nicky starts to go on about names for Neil's son but Neil was still processing the information. He was having a son.

Neil sets up the next appointment and then heads home with Nicky in tow. He jumps slightly when he spots Kevin and Allison sitting on his couch, sighing as he calms his breathing.

"Jesus, a warning would have been nice." He mutters as he drops down across from them.

"Oh shush, what is my Godchild?"

"A boy!" Nicky shouts happily.

"Yes, you owe me." Allison states pointing at both Nicky and Kevin.

"Of course you bet on this." Neil mumbles as he places a hand on his bump, trying to calm his fluttering baby.

His son.

He tried to push the thought into the back of his head, he was having a son, and the thought was frightening. He could remember being younger and being told he would take over his Father's place. He was to be molded into a copy of his father in order to one day be The Butcher, and now he would have his own son. A son who his father would rip from his hands and turn into a monster Neil never could be.

"Neil!" Allison's voice snaps him from his thoughts, three concerned pairs of eyes all focused on him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my dad."

"Who is now dead and can't hurt you or your son." Allison states firmly, knowingly, everyone knew The Butcher was dead. It was National news the same night it happened. Neil nods and smiles her way as Nicky stands.

"Alright, no more talking about Neil's dad, I'm going to go pee and then we're setting up that damn crib." Nicky states firmly as he heads towards the restroom, his phone vibrating from the coffee table loudly.

"Neil check my phone, I'll be back." Neil rolls his eyes but does as told, leaning over to grab the phone and quickly typing in Nicky's pin. The message thread between Andrew and Nicky was already open, the newest message at the bottom with the time stamp.

**"I don't care."**

The text followed a blurry picture of Neil's ultrasound causing him to suck in a breath.

"Neil?" Neil handed Nicky's phone to Allison, watching as her and Kevin both lean forward to look at the phone. Allison looks as pissed as Neil is, while Kevin looks confused, clearly not knowing Nicky was sending Andrew any updates.

"Nicky!" Neil shouts loudly, trying to stay calm.

"Going!" Nicky shouts.

"Nicky!" Neil shouts a few minutes later just as Nicky walks in with a smile only to drop it when he spots Neil glaring his way.

"What the hell is this?" Neil asks Nicky harshly holding up the phone to show the message.

"Neil-"

"He doesn't care! He doesn't deserve any updates on my kid!" Neil snaps. Nicky flinches back at the words, face dropping.

"It's his son too." Nicky mutters lowly looking upset, eyes watery.

"No, he made that pretty clear and you don't tell him about the gender of this kid got it Nicky?"

"He deserves to know." Nicky states defeatedly.

"No, he really doesn't and he obviously doesn't care." Neil snaps.

"Neil-"

"No, I just- not now Nicky." He mutters before heading towards his room, locking the door behind him to ensure no one would follow.

He lays in bed and closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of his son's heartbeat and the little movements he was doing. Neil dozes off, waking up to someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Neil babe, Nicky's gone and Kevin cooked some food, I also desperately need help on that crib." Allisons said through the door. Neil sits up and rubs at his eyes, sitting slowly before heading towards the door finding Allison outside with a small smile on her face.

"Kevin says you need food and that crib had shitty instructions." Neil smiles at Allison's words while she grins and turns towards the kitchen with him in tow.

"I'm going to need bigger clothes." Neil mutters as he takes the plate from Kevin and heads to the table. No one mentions Nicky's attempt to keep Andrew updated on his son, and though Neil could see where Nicky was coming from the fact that he'd done so without letting Neil know was wrong.

Later, as they sit in the unpainted nursery trying to put the crib together Allison glances at Neil and raises a brow.

"My lawyer got back to me, she said the paperwork is ready in case you wanted to file for sole custody." She tells Neil calmly. Neil nods as he hands Kevin the screwdriver when he held out his hand.

"I think it'd be best to do so." He tells her. She nods and types something on her phone as Kevin glances towards Neil.

"Do you think he'll sign?"

"He's too proud not to." Neil states as he hands over the next piece, he knew Andrew well, as much as he hated to admit it. Andrew usually stuck to his word, even if he was wrong.

"The only problem would be getting the papers to him."

"Friday's are still weekly dinners at Abby's place." Kevin tells him, Neil knew, Andrew would sometime call after stressful dinners to meet up with Neil.

"I wouldn't want to ruin dinner." Neil states causing Kevin to shrug as he hands the screwdriver back and takes the next piece of wood.

"They've been tense since everyone found out about the baby." Kevin states honestly.

"Nice Kev." Allison mutters as Neil rolls his eyes.

"I can check with dad and Abby though." Kevin offers.

"Please do." Neil states as he leans forward to reach the next piece, wincing at the sharp pain in his stomach.

"Neil?"

"It's okay, something Abby said would happen." He tells Allison before handing the piece to a frowning Kevin.

"You sure?" This time it's Kevin who asks earning him a nod.

"Positive, if it was something else it'd keep happening plus Abby says I'd be able to tell if somethings wrong, instinct or whatever." Neil tells him. Kevin raises a brow but goes back to assembling the crib.

"Seriously Al, how couldn't you do this?" Kevin asks a few minutes later. Allison shrugs as she turns on some music before glancing at Kevin.

"Do you honestly think I've ever built anything before in my life?" She asks him. Neil rolls his eyes with a grin and continues to help Kevin out, handing him pieces of the crib and alternating the screwdrivers when needed.

Kevin texts him the following day letting know he had talked to his parents about Neil coming over of Friday.

Allison suggested they bring Renee and Matt.

Both Renee and Matt had been silent on the issue, Dan had voiced her opinions once before loudly and clearly, letting everyone know exactly what she thought so Neil knew it'd be best if she stayed back for this. Renee and Matt were too nice to say anything.

It had been like that back in college too, Allison and Dan were open and very opinionated, Matt had to reel Dan in quite a few times and with Renee often having to play peacemaker with anyone who Neil or Allison pissed off.

Neil felt better knowing that they'd be there, sure he hadn't talked to them much in light of recent events. He preferred things stayed private when it came to his son, sure they were great friends, but Kevin was technically Bean's uncle and Allison had always been his closest friends. Neil knew Matt was strong for a Beta and he'd seen Renee hold Andrew back once during their college years when someone punched Aaron.

When Friday arrived they piled into Allison's SUV and headed to Abby's place. Neil tried not to show how nervous he was but knew he was failing due to the many looks he received from Allison and the quick squeeze he received on the shoulder from Matt.

Abby opened the door for them when they rang the bell, smiling falsely at the group before ushering them inside. Everyone was sat around the kitchen, he could see the confusion on Nicky and Aaron's face. Wymack and Kevin knew why they were there and Andrew wore his familiar mask of indifference, the one Neil had only seen crack behind closed doors.

"Well this is a surprise." Andrew drawls, eyes flicking behind Neil quickly. Neil ignores him as he swallows dryly before stepping closer, dropping the papers in front of Andrew who instantly raised a brow.

"And what's this Josten?" Andrew asks, pointedly looking at his face. Nicky peeks his head out and smiles at Neil who quickly looks back at Andrew instead of the inevitable look of heartbreak that will dawn Nicky's face.

"Custody papers." He states ignoring Nicky's choked sound of protest.

"The kid's not mine." Andrew states.

"Andrew." It was Wymack who spoke up this time but one shake of the head causes the older Beta to quiet down and step back.

"Which is why you should have no problem signing it." Neil tells the Alpha. The tension is thick in the room but Neil ignores it, focuses on the feel of Allison's small step forward and the reassuring look Kevin sends his way.

Andrew and Neil stare at each other intently, and for a moment Neil wonders if they would've moved past their "nothing" by now if the baby hadn't been made, but he pushes the thought away as he stares at Andrew's blank eyes until Andrew turns and start to rummage through the cabinet drawers.

"Stop. Andrew think this through." Nicky states from behind his cousin but Andrew doesn't budge even if a small part of Neil wishes he would.

"Drop it Nicky." Andrew snaps at his cousin as he finds a pen, pulls the papers closer his way and starts to sign all the highlighted parts.

Neil ignores the knot in his throat and the clench of his chest placing his hand back in the hoodie pocket and over his stomach in an attempt to calm his son who had started to move around as if sensing his distress.

It's painfully quiet as Andrew signs the custody agreement, relenting his rights to Neil with a quick signature, the sound of pen against paper and rustling pages.

Andrew holds out the papers with one hand, staring at Neil cooly with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Here." He snaps as Neil takes the papers, only to have them pulled away by Allison.

"Keep the little bastard for all I care."

Neil doesn't remember moving, but he feels the sting in his hand and then his back hit the counter a few moments later, the sharp pain radiating through his back.

Andrew was quick, pure Goalie reflex and Alpha instinct in the work. He has Neil pinned in one quick move, one arm pushing him back to keep him in place and the other pulled back ready to punch. Andrew's fist shakes slightly and Neil can hear people shouting around them but he stays focused on Andrew.

Andrew who up until then had never hurt him, never raised a hand his way or acted with bad intent. Andrew who looks just as shocked as Neil is and was staring at the Omega with horror evident on his face, a sure sign he'd messed up.

Neil stays silent as he watches both Renee and Matt pull Andrew back, he's aware that people are shouting but can't seem to focus on the words anyone is saying until Abby snaps in front of him a few times.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital?" She asks Neil lowly, eyes wet. Neil shakes his head and stands straighter wincing slightly, he can see both Kevin and his father standing in between Andrew and Neil, blocking the two from one another.

"I'm fine." He mutters as he turns to Allison who quickly grabs his hand and starts to pull him towards the front door, leaving behind Nicky's cries and Wymack's disappointed lecture. Neil glances back once, catches the empty look in Andrew's eyes which he hadn't seen in years, and then follows Allison out.

The cold air nips at his skin as he rushes to Allison's car, Matt and Renee follow soon after and Allison is quick to leave.  
His mind replays the moment again and again, he knew he probably shouldn't have slapped Andrew, knew Andrew spoke to get a rise out of him but he didn't really think until it was too late.

Neil winces at the continuing pain in his back until it grows sharper causing him to suck in a breath and clutch at the door handle.

"Neil?" Renee asks softly from behind him.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." He mutters out before crying out in pain. Allison curses and speeds up, glancing quickly his way in the process.

"Renee call Abby, tell her we're on our way to the Hospital." Allison states as Neil lets out a breath and throws his head back, eyes closed while focusing on breathing. One arm was thrown protectively over his stomach trying to protect his son somehow while in his mind he urged his Bean to hold on.

Andrew Minyard doesn't believe in regret, he doesn't feel any guilt.

Yet, anytime he closed his eyes he saw Neil's scarred face and can't help but open them again. He stared at the ceiling of his room and tried to push the useless feelings away but couldn't seem to.

He doesn't believe in regret, doesn't feel guilt.

Yet, he remembers the horrible sound of the unborn babies frantic heartbeat inside Neil's stomach and wants to scream.

Andrew stays silent though, staring at the ceiling as the minute's tick by trying to erase those memories from his head. He knew it was pointless, the memories were in his head in picture-perfect memory and they wouldn't go away.

Andrew wonders how many things he'd want to erase from his mind once this whole thing ends.

He doesn't believe in regret, so he doesn't regret signing those papers.

Andrew knew that both the baby and Neil would be better off without him, it was one of the reasons he had always kept Neil at arm's length because he knew Neil was better off without him. Andrew knew Kevin was right when he said that Neil deserved better and didn't need anyone like Andrew in his life.

This was no different, his baby, Neil's baby, didn't need him in its life. The baby deserved someone else, someone better, who wouldn't hurt him, who wouldn't slam him against the counter only to wish it away a second later.

Andrew grabs his phone and heads towards Nicky's messages, scrolling until he finds the latest photo Nicky had sent.

** _"Baby's over a pound!"_ **

The photo was grainy and blurry but you could see the baby regardless, it was tiny, fragile, but Andrew knew the baby was growing, getting bigger and would continue to do so until it was born. Andrew knew because he had committed every photo and fact Nicky had sent his way to memory.

Andrew closes his eyes, forces the bad memories of Neil into the back of his mind and focuses on the good ones. On memories of Neil smiling his way, of Neil's soft giggles and his bright laughs. Focuses on memories of Neil laying next to him, soft fingers working through blond hair. Focuses on soft kisses and gentle touches. Focuses on the time Neil sat on his hips playing with his fingers as he talked about the upcoming season with a spark in his pretty blue eyes only a few weeks before Andrew knew he was pregnant.

For a brief second he imagines how things would be if things had been different if he had pulled Neil closer instead of pushing him away. Neil was able to hide his bump behind large hoodies, the bright orange one he wore today was an old one that belonged to Kevin, yet Andrew imagined the bump Neil undoubtedly hid. Imagined falling asleep to the baby's steady heartbeat and the feel of kicking feet against his hand.

Neil Josten lets out a sigh of relief at the doctor's words that assure him he and his son were both okay.

The Obstetrician smiles his way and assures him that his son was perfectly healthy and the pain was normal, the slight bruising against his back had probably heightened it.

Abby confirmed it when she arrived soon after.

They perform an ultrasound to ease Neil's mind before releasing him, Allison still drags him to her place instead of dropping him off, claiming she'd sleep better if he was under the same roof as her.

Neil doesn't complain and ends up joining her in her bed, feeling better with her sleeping at his side, it still feels wrong but it feels better than sleeping alone.

Kevin woke them early the next morning, shoving a bottle of green juice towards Neil as he enters. Kevin had been forcing his fruit smoothies and juices on him since the moment he found out Neil was pregnant.

"Nicky's pretty upset." Kevin tells the two. Neil sighs, knowing this would be the case but stays silent as he opens the bottle and starts to drink the green concoction, nose scrunching at the scent.

"Well so am I! You should see the fucking bruising he has on his back." Allison snaps causing Kevin to frown.

"I didn't think he'd do that." Kevin states.

"He didn't mean to." Neil mumbles before he can stop himself, both Allison and Kevin look his way quickly.

"Well he still fucking did it." Allison snaps before walking away. Kevin sighs and pulls Neil forward, following after Allison.  
The conversation is dropped as Allison brings up finishing the nursey, stating he'd have to stay elsewhere as the paint dried.

"Seriously, I'll be in the whole other room." Neil reminds her.

"Air ducts Neil, there are air ducts." Kevin laughs but doesn't argue, meaning he was pretty much on board with her.

Neil glances in between the two quickly, it was no secret the two of them were together, or at least in some sense. They didn't hide it well, and often smelled of one another but Neil never mentioned it, figured they'd tell him when needed.

Kevin and Allison had been on and off for years. While Kevin and the cousins studied in Palmetto their colligate years, Allison, Matt, Dan, Renee and Neil all attended the University of South Carolina, SC.

The two schools had the leading Exy teams in the state and were often pitted against one another, the school rivalries between The Foxes and The Cocky's was long-running, but being from the same state made it easy for the groups to bump into one another, made it easy for Kevin and Allison to start up their fling the lasted all through college and through some of their now Pro careers.

Neil and Andrew hadn't started hooking up until the summer before Neil's first pro season, almost three years ago.

The month passed quickly once Neil and Allison started focusing on bringing the nursery to life. The walls were all a nice beige color Allison had picked out except for the wall that had the crib against it, it was a dark navy blue Neil couldn't stop coming back.

The beige walls soon had trees painted on expertly by Renee who was quite the skilled artist, Neil helped when he could, when both Allison and Kevin were gone he'd put on a thick face mask and join Renee in painting the trees and adding little birds and colorful flowers.

Dan and Matt had gifted him dark red crib covers, smiling brightly as they were placed on the bed as on homage to their old Exy team. Kevin was quick to bring over a stuffed fox and a bright orange blanket which was now draped over the rocking chair.

Allison was quick to join Neil to the following appointment with Abby.

"How are you Neil?" Abby asks as she enters the room.

"Good, couple of nose bleeds, a bit of back pain." Abby nods as she writes down in his chart before smiling his way.

"That's pretty normal, by the end of most pregnancies some people have over thirty percent more blood in their bodies. Nose and gum bleeding is normal, hot flashes, dizzy spells, and varicose veins are also common."

"Joy." Neil mutters sarcastically. Abby laughs and asks him to lay back, she brings up the image of his son with a smile.

"There he is, he's about two and a half pounds right now." Neil smiles at the grainy picture, he only had another ten weeks left to go, and couldn't imagine how much bigger the baby would grow from now until then.

"Looks a lot more like a baby now." Allison comments and Neil agrees you could see his features on the screen now, the outline of his nose and lips, his tiny fists curled up and Neil couldn't help but smile. Abby took some photos and handed him a clean towel before helping him sit up.

Neil closes his eyes at the onslaught of dizziness taking a few moments to regain his sense of balance before standing and following after Allison to schedule his next appointment.

Neil had been trying to think of baby names for his son, but couldn't find a solid one. There was a bunch of names to choose from, there were also over twenty names he had once had, and any names that were somewhat similar to those that he had to avoid for the purpose of his own sanity.

Allison drops him off at his apartment before heading off, Neil heads to the nursery room quickly, sitting by the large dresser and starting to sort through the tons of clothes Allison, Nicky and Dan had already bought his son.

"Cole?" He asks glancing at his stomach. A few seconds of no movement cause Neil to sigh.

"No, got it, Brian? Shit no that was Seth's name. Peter?" Neil asks as he continues to fold his sons' clothes. His baby stays still once more though causing Neil to sigh.

"No? Nicky could have made so many puns with you in that Spiderman onesie he bought." Neil states before stopping thinking of the curly-haired man he hadn't seen in over a month.

Neil hesitates before taking a photo of his ultrasound and sending it to Nicky with his son's weight and height attached.

Neil lets out a breath and continues to sort and fold his son's clothes, going over names in his mind and offering up a few out loud earning few kicks in response, though to be honest, Neil wasn't all too sure if it was in actual response or just because his Bean was getting rowdy.

Not for the first time, Neil found himself wondering how things would be different if Andrew were still around. Wondering what sort of names Andrew would bring forward and wondering how Andrew would have reacted to know Neil was having a son.

He wonders how many times Andrew would kick Kevin out once he went to overboard with the nutrient facts before realizing Andrew probably didn't even know he had moved and would of probably never even try to move in with Neil.

Neil sighs placing his hand on his stomach earning him a hard kick causing him to smile, and glance down at his stomach.

"Yeah, we'll be okay Bean." He mutters settling for the same nickname and giving up on picking a name for his bean, focusing instead on finishing the folding of his sons' clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Andrew.  
Anyways here's chapter 3, I'm still writing chapter 4 (Which might be one of the last ones tbh.), and I have yet to find a name for Bean, so suggestions are appreciated.  
After some thought, I decided to go with slightly more angsty before I give them a happy ending, sorta, you'll have to come read. Thanks so much for the support and lovely comments guys, they truly mean a lot.


	4. Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen and Bean is born.

Neil Josten was ready to rip his son out of him.

He loved his son, he truly did, even if he was yet to meet him he loved his son, loved his little Bean.

Yet, his little Bean was pressing against his bladder and his back hurt. He kept getting nose bleeds and his feet were swollen.

He laid his legs up on the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing little circles onto his stomach earning him soft kicks in response.

"You sure are active aren't you Bean?" He asks softly, his son kicks him in answer causing Neil to smile. He sighs and glances down at his belly, raising a brow in the process.

"Do you want some chocolate Bean?" He asks, his son kicks him once more causing him to smile.

"Thought so." He mused as he slowly sits up, he slips on some sneakers, a pair that was a little larger for his swollen feet.

He'd been living in yoga pants and leggings, large shirts and sweatshirts had been his friends these last few weeks as he grew larger. He luckily stayed inside most of the time, and rarely left the house but when he did he switched out large sweaters for light cardigans that could be used to hide his bump, the heat wouldn't allow for anything else.

Neil decided to walk down to the ice cream place, in an effort to get Kevin off his back, knowing it was the right choice when his little Bean started to move around quickly. Neil smiles as he heads into the shop, being greeted instantly by the store workers.

"What can I get you?" The teenager behind the counter asks him.

"A large cup of the double chocolate, with some fudge syrup." He tells the guy who nods quickly and charges him. He waits a few minutes while the guy works on his ice cream, ignoring the bell ringing behind him.

"Here you go." The worker states handing over the large cup of ice cream.

"Thanks." He mutters as he turns around pausing when he spots Andrew. Andrew keeps his eyes on Neil's face pointedly not looking at his growing belly. Neil clears his throat and walks around him, ignoring the feel of the Alpha's eyes on him as he left.

He takes a seat under the shaded tree, eating his ice cream slowly, earning him hard kicks to his ribs due to his slow pace.

"Just cause you like ice cream doesn't mean I do Bean." He mutters before he places a spoon in his mouth, he guessed it was just one thing his son would share with Andrew. The love for ice cream and sweets. Neil should have guessed that the moment he started craving sweets, but his son was quick to remind him and would get rowdy when Neil ignored the sudden cravings.

Neil feels Andrew approach before he hears him, but he pointedly keeps his eyes on his cup of ice cream, ignoring the quick movements from his little bean.

"Nicky's been a mess since you two stopped talking." Andrew states, and honestly it was the last thing Neil expected him to say.

"Seriously?" Neil asks before he can stop himself causing Andrew to raise a brow.

"We're you expecting anything else?" Andrew asks lamely. Yes.

"No." Neil mutters and glances back at his cup. His little bean kicks him once more causing Neil to sigh and eat some more ice cream.

"You hate ice cream." Andrew states matter of factly.

"The baby doesn't." Neil mutters as he eats a little more ice cream ignoring Andrew's sudden tension.

"Well talk to my cousin, he's been annoying." Andrew tells Neil before turning around, Neil watches him leave before continuing to eat his ice cream.

His phone rings a few moments later causing Neil to groan as he digs through his pocket in order to pull out his phone.

"Hey, Kev." He states as he presses the phone against his shoulder and continues to eat his ice cream, earning small movements from his son.

"Where are you? You won't open the door." Kevin states.

"Ice cream place." He tells Kevin.

"Gestational Diabetes is a thing, Neil!"

"I walked!"

"I'm on my way." Kevin states before hanging up the phone. Neil shrugs and sets his phone back in his pocket contining to slowly eat his ice cream until the cup is pulled from his hands.

"Kevin!"

"Diabetes Neil!"

"Bean doesn't like you right now." Neil informs the taller Alpha as he points at his stomach.

"Bean will have to deal with it, now come on, Allison said you still need a stroller and I've been assigned the duty." Kevin states as he throws the cup into the garbage. Neil sighs and holds a hand out, Kevin grabs it and hauls him up before they head towards the store.

Kevin catches Neil up on how the summer practices were going, he'd been keeping Neil up to date with any news on the upcoming season and taught him all the new plays that he'd have to learn when he got back.

"I saw Andrew." He tells Kevin who turns his way quickly.

"What'd he say?"

"That I needed to talk to Nicky." Kevin snorts causing Neil to grin.

"Was that seriously it?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds on brand." Kev mumbles. 

"I mean I've been texting Nick."

"Yeah well, you know Nicky."

"Well, Nicky should have kept those pictures to himself." Neil states in defense.

"Hey, I'm on your side, I'm just saying Nicky is... emotional?" Neil snorts as Kevin pulls to a stop at the red light.

"I know, I know, I'll call him or something." Neil states.

"Now about Gestational Diabetes." Neil groans as Kevin narrows his eyes.

"It's an epidemic."

"Kev, I'm almost six months in, I doubt I'll get diabetes now."

"There's no guarantee." Neil rolls his eyes as the light goes green and Kevin moves forward. Neils sees the large truck run the light and quickly reaches out to grip the door and Kevin's arm.

"Kevin!" He yells out in warning when he sees the truck coming their way, Kevin curses and turns the wheel. Neil hears glass shatter and metal crunch before the world goes black.

Neil comes in and out of consciousness a few times. He can hear people talking around him but his thoughts seem to only center around his Bean.

He can hear a familiar voice curse and suddenly there's a blond hovering over him, a bright light in his eyes.

"Definite signs of concussion." The familiar person states.

"Aaron?" The Beta's eyes snap to meet his and an unknown emotion flashes through them.

"You'll be okay Neil." Aaron states.

"Baby's in distress, we'll need to operate."

"Bean?" Aaron's brows furrow as they start to move down the hall.

"Somethings wrong." Neil states firmly because he knows it, he can feel it.

"Nothings wrong." Aaron states but his eyes flicker away quickly and his words aren't strong.

"Aaron you need to save Bean." Neil tells him. Aaron nods, looking distracted causing Neil to grab his arm.

"You save him Aaron." He states slowly. Aaron meets his eyes and nods as Neil's vision begins to blur, hearing go muddled.

Andrew Minyard laid in bed thinking about Neil and wished he could forget ever meeting the Omega.

His phone vibrates from his nightstand, unknown number blinking his way. Andrew sighs but answers regardless, planning on telling the person to fuck off.

"Andrew Minyard." The voice states matter of factly.

"Who's this?"

"We're calling from Columbia Medical in regards to Kevin Day." Andrew sits up with brows furrowed.

"What happend?" 

"Mister Day was in a car accident, you're his listed emergency contact." Andrew curses but stands up quickly.

"I'm on the way." He states firmly before hanging up.

The drive to the hospital was quick and soon Andrew was walked towards a room where Kevin lay asleep.

"He was pretty lucky, a few bruised ribs, broken nose, and some hefty bruising, he'll be okay soon." The doctor states firmly with a small smile before leaving. 

Andrew breathes a little easier at that news, even if he and Kevin weren't exactly on the same page the two had been close growing up and Andrew wasn't sure how he'd react to anything serious being wrong with Kevin.

Andrew looks over his adopted brother quickly, spotting the new bruises on his cheeks and cuts on his jaw and arms from broken glass. His nose was bandaged and his left wrist had a guard on it but he was breathing and the heart monitor seemed normal.

Andrew sits down next to Kevin before sending a message to his family members, letting them know where he was and about the accident. He gets quick replies which he ignores in favor of laying his head back and resting his eyes.

He hears Kevin gasp from his side almost an hour later and opens an eye, meeting the Alpha's bright green eyes in a second.

"Neil." Kevin gasps out.

"What?"

"Neil, Neil was in the car with me." Andrew's moving before he's aware of it, rushing down the hall towards the front desk in a hurry, pushing past people roughly in order to reach the nurse.

"Kevin Day was brought in with someone how is he?" The nurse frowns but types on her computer as Andrew's heart races.

"Ahh, he had no identification, pregnant Omega male in his mid-twenties." Andrew's heart tightens at the description but he nods quickly as the nurse's lips purse into a straight line.

"He was rushed to surgery when he was brought in, that's all I can tell you." Andrew feels his stomach bottom out at her words.

"What? Is he okay? Is the baby okay?" Andrew asks quickly.

"I can't tell you anything sir, patient confidentiality." The Nurse says with a frown. Andrew closes his eyes tring to calm himself down, hands tugging on his hair as he takes a step back. His fingers shake as he pulls out his phone and calls Abby.

"Andrew? Honey, we're almost there, how's Kevin?"

"Neil was with him, Abby I don't- they won't tell me anything." He tells his mom as he begins to pace.

"Okay, calm down Andrew, I'll try to find somethings out when I get there."

"Abby." He chokes out as he drops into the uncomfortable chair.

"I know, I know, we're almost there Andrew." She tells him before the line goes dead. Andrew drops his phone into his lap and buries his head into hands, eyes burning.

He doesn't know how much time passes until a hand lands on his shoulder, Kevin stands before him in sweats and slippers, IV still in his arm.

"Is he-"

"They won't tell me anything." Kevin nods and takes a slow seat next to him, sending him a wobbly smile.

"He'll be okay, they both will." Kevin's voice isn't as strong as it usually is, lacking its firm confidence. Andrew closes his eyes and leans forward, trying not to think of the worst situations.

"What if they're not?" Andrew asks lowly.

"Andrew-"

He hears someone approach and looks up quickly as Abby kneels down by his feet.

"He's still in surgery Andrew, but Aaron's in the operating room with him and it shouldn't be much longer." Andrew feels a small sense of relief at her words. Aaron had graduated at the top of his class and was believed to be the next great surgeon.

True to Abby's words, Aaron is walking their way soon enough, a grim look on his face.

"Neil went into early labor, we weren't able to stop it so we had to do an emergency c section." Andrew feels sick, mind racing while Aaron sighs.

"The baby was born a little early, so he's pretty tiny, his lungs were a little underdeveloped but some time in the NICU should get him back on track." Andrew's mind is stuck on his brother's words. A boy. Neil had a boy.

"How's Neil?" Abby asks before Andrew can but Aaron stays silent and dread quickly settles in.

"Aaron." Andrew mutters.

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"Aaron." Kevin states.

"He's stable like I said he lost a lot of blood." Andrew could hear the words that went unspoken and wasn't sure if he wanted to puke or scream. Everyone is silent for a few moments until Aaron sighs.

"You can come see the baby if you'd like." The offer is for Andrew but he quickly shakes his head and takes a step back.

"He's not-"

"Don't." Kevin snaps.

"That is your son and you're his father and Neil could die- that baby needs you, Andrew." Andrew swallows down the knot in his throat and nods at Aaron who motions him to follow.

They make Andrew wash his hands and put on a hair net before he's let into the room. Aaron walks him towards the incubator and motions towards it.

The baby is small, he looks too tiny to be real and Andrew hesitates to step closer. He's small, so small and Andrew's chest twinges at the sight but he also feels a sense of pride when he sees his sons chest rise and fall.

Aaron moves forward, unlatching the plastic incubator causing Andrew to quickly grab his wrist.

"He'll be okay, we just have to keep his mask on." Aaron tells Andrew as he slowly lifts the baby up, Aaron carefully shifts the baby into Andrew's arms.

Andrew smiles slightly at the sight of red hair on his sons head and shifts his arms slightly causing his son to open his eyes. Aaron snorts behind him, but Andrew is stuck staring into his sons' eyes, the same ones he sees when he looks into a mirror.

"Neil kept calling him Bean, though I seriously doubt that's what he intended on naming him." Aaron mumbles and Andrew's chest squeezes at the words, mind starring to wonder. What if Neil didn't wake up? What if he doesn't get to name his own son?

"What are the chances that he'll be okay?" Andrew asks his brother a few moments later.

"Bean? He should be okay to leave in two weeks."

"Neil."

"He lost a lot of blood."

"Aaron."

"There's no way of telling Andrew, pregnancy is tough, regular recovery for Omega's is timely, for male Omega's it's worse. Yet studies show Omega's are the most resilient during pregnancy, natures way to assure the population. There's a whole list of factors that go into it, but he's young and healthy-"

"I can't lose them." Andrew whispers cutting his twin off. Aaron nods, a sudden tenseness to his frame.

"I'll do my best to assure you don't."

Aaron walks Andrew down to the ICU next, assuring Andrew that his son would be okay if they left.

"He's pretty banged up." Aaron tells him as he motions towards the room. Andrew nods and takes a breath before stepping into the hospital room.

He curses lowly and has to stop himself from running towards the bed where Neil lay motionless. Banged up was an understatement. There were fresh bruises on his face and arms, a deep cut on his forehead and his right arm was in a sling, shoulder heavily bandaged.

Andrew's chest felt heavy, his throat burned and his eyes watered but he ignored those feelings as he stepped closer towards the Omega.

He takes a seat next to the bed and reaches forward, grabbing a hold of Neil's cold hand. He notices the small scrapes that now litter his knuckles, and a new scar he couldn't remember Neil having a few months back.

Andrew doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say, but he leans his head against the bed by Neil's side and lets out a shaky breath, tightening his hold on Neil's hand. He focuses on the sound of Neil's heartbeat, on the breaths he can hear the younger man take.

The door opens minutes later causing Andrew to look up, finding Allison Reynolds glaring at him with venom in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snaps.

"Ally." He hears Kevin before the Alpha steps into the room, sans IV.

"You shouldn't be here." She tells Andrew before turning towards Kevin with a glare.

"He shouldn't fucking be here." She snaps.

"It's his son Allison." Kevin states which did nothing to calm the blonde Alpha.

"So now it's his son? It wasn't his son a few days ago why the hell is he suddenly a dad now?"

"Not now Allison." Reynold glares at Kevin for a few seconds before her eyes snap towards Neil, shoulders slumping instantly.

"How is he?"

"Aaron says it's a waiting game." Kevin mutters which is news for Andrew but he stays silent as he leans back in his chair, hand still holding Neil's.

"How's Bean?" It takes Andrew a few moments to realize she's asking him, eyes watching him intently.

"He's good, small but Aaron doesn't think he'll be here long." Allison looks relieved by that information, she lets out a sigh and drops down on to the sofa across the room from Andrew. Kevin hoovers for a few seconds before sighing.

"I'm going to check in with dad, he's trying to keep the press of this for as long as he can. Try not to kill each other." He leaves without waiting for any response and the room is quiet for a few seconds until Allison speaks.

"He didn't turn in the custody papers." She states. Andrew glances her way quickly as she scoffs.

"I told him it'd be best to submit them but he just kept hoping you'd change your mind. I swear to God Minyard if you fuck this-"

"I won't." Andrew quickly cuts her off, she looks at him with uncertainty but he quickly shakes his head.

"I fucked up, I know that, but if he lets me back I won't let them go." Allison seems to ignore the way his voice cracks and the way his eyes water but she nods once and glances at Neil. They stay silent until Allison speaks once more.

"Joseph, Joseph Elijah Minyard-Josten, fucking mouthful but it's the name he picked. They'll want to document it soon."

"It's fucking horrible." Andrew mutters but Allison's short laugh lets him know she doesn't believe him. He doesn't notice her looking through her bag until something hits his   
chest, he glances down at the blue blanket in his lap and raises a brow but unfolds it either way, smiling slightly at the 'Joseph Elijah' embroidered proudly on the top corner of the blanket.

Allison is right, the social worker arrives that night to get Bean's legal name documented. Andrew hesitates when asked if his name would also be put in the name certificate, but a quick nod from Allison was all the confirmation he needs.

Time seems to move too quickly and too slowly all at once. In a span of a week Bean gains some weight and starts to open his eyes more often, getting taken out of the incubator by the seventh day. In a span of a week, Neil's bruises start to turn that ugly color indicating slow healing but he never wakes up.

Andrew was sure he was going insane, there was only so much time you could take in a hospital before you go stir crazy and after much persistence from his family and Bee (and an annoyed Allison) he goes home.

His apartment feels empty and cold, but he doesn't dwell on it, he wasn't staying long. He showers away the grime from the week, shaves his face quickly nicking his jaw on accident in the process. He eats the food Abby had shoved his way when they kicked him out of the hospital room and went to bed once he received a warning message from Aaron that threatened him with sedation.

Andrew heads back to the hospital a few hours later, the Hospital would be closing soon and there was no way Andrew would be locked out for the night. He had slept there every night for the last week, he wouldn't stop.

He could admit that the shower, homemade dinner and long nap had done him good, but he needed to get back to the hospital, and it wasn't purely due to instincts.

Allison and Kevin both glance his way when he arrives, Allison had Jospeh in hands, Aaron and the familiar nurse from the NICU both watching over them.

"I was about to call." Kevin tells Andrew who nods and glances back towards Allison who was rocking Joseph gently, which was easier to do know that he no longer needed oxygen.

Allison held Joseph until he starts to whine, small fist curled up and face scrunched up. She hands him over to Andrew easily causing his lips to quirk up slightly.

Joseph had gained some weight in the last week, he looked far more healthy now than he was at birth. Eli, as both Aaron and Nicky had nicknamed him, quickly quiets down once in Andrew's arms and Andrew tries not to be smug about it.

The room is quiet for some time, Bean quickly falling to sleep in Andrew's arms, until Aaron clears his throat.

"Visiting hours are finishing up, and Lila needs to get Eli back to his room."

"Joseph, his name is Joseph." Allison quickly reminds Aaron who rolls his eyes.

"I'm not associating anyone that cute with my brother." Aaron states.

"He's his son." Kevin mutters in confusion. Aaron ignores them as he heads over to take Eli, Andrew pretends he doesn't notice the smile on his brothers face when he takes Eli from his hands.

Soon they all leave, and Andrew is left with Neil who hadn't even twitched in the last week. He tried not to worry, tried to stay calm, Aaron and the other doctors all said it could take time, but the longer it took the worst the anxiety got.

What if he truly never woke up?

How would Andrew survive without Neil at his side? The last six months had been hell for Andrew, how would manage a whole life without him?

Andrew refused to think about it, so he curled into the sofa bed the hospital provided and tried to sleep.

He woke up hours later to the sound of rustling sheets and gasping breaths. 

Andrew shoots up instantly, eyes narrowing on Neil's form in a second.

"Neil?" Bright blue eyes meet his quickly.

"Andrew." Neil's reaching for him quickly, eyes watering as Andrew scrambles getting to his side in a matter of moments. He pulls Neil close the moment he reaches him, one hand digging into the hospital gown while the other ran through messy auburn curls.

"I'm sorry." Andrew tells Neil who quickly shakes his head and tucks his head into Andrew's shoulder. Andrew repeats himself until he's sure the words are engraved in Neil's head until Neil slumps slightly and his breathing slows.

Andrew runs a hand through Neil's hair, feeling a sense of relief he hadn't felt in months, his Omega and his son were both okay.

Neil pulls away quickly a few moments later, panicked all over again.

"Bean? How's Bean? Where-"

"He's okay, he's okay, he's so fucking perfect Neil." Neil sighs but doesn't relax, hands still grasping Andrew's shirt tightly.

"I want to see him Drew, I need to see him." Andrew nods, understanding the feeling as he pulls back from Neil and presses the red call button at his side. He inches off the bed keeping one hand on Neil who kept his hand tangled in Andrew's shirt.

Aaron runs in a minute later, a few nurses at his back, he stops short when he spots Neil before quickly heading over.

"Neil, do you remember what happened?" Aaron asks the Omega who nods, wincing slightly when a bright line in shone in his face.

"Yes, I want to see Bean." Aaron frowns and puts the light down, pulling out a stethoscope and leaning closer stopping only when Neil grabs his arm.

"Aaron."

"Elijah's fine, let me listen." Aaron states pushing his arm away. Neil huffs as the stethoscope is pressed to his chest, shifting uncomfortably causing Andrew to step closer.

"Any pain?" Aaron asks.

"Aaron." 

"Neil."

"My shoulder hurts, slight headache." Aaron nods.

"Headaches normal, your shoulder got dislocated in the accident, we took the sling off two days ago."

"Can I see my son?" Aaron sighs, looking slightly annoyed but nods, turning towards the nurse at his side.

"Go." The lady nods and walks away leaving the twins and Neil alone. Aaron continues to check over an annoyed Neil until the nurse returns pushing a cot in front of her. Neil sits up a little straighter, peeking over the edge to try to get a good look at his son.

Aaron pulls Elijah out of the cot, before slowly handing him over to a teary-eyed Neil who smiles brightly down at his son. Aaron backs out of the room, ushering the nurses out leaving Neil and Andrew alone with their son for the first time.

"I told you he was perfect." Neil laughs at Andrew words, running a finger over Joseph's cheek in the process.

"He is." Neil mumbles, rocking his son slightly. Andrew smiles slightly at the sight, seeing Neil happy had always sparked something in his chest.

"I am truly sorry Neil." He tells the Omega who glances up at him with a small smile.

"I know, I knew every lie the moment you said it." Neil mumbles. Andrew kisses Neil quickly, not being able to stop himself, he expects Neil to push him away but he's pulled closer until Joseph lets out a cry.

"Little cockblocker." Andrew mutters when Neil pulls away. Neil chuckles as he rocks his son, smiling happily down at his Bean.

Andrew says nothing as he watches the scene, the strong sense of relief present as he watches over his son and his Omega. They'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! So firstly, no, this is not the end. This story will have another possibly shorter chapter to tie up loose ends and maybe go a bit more into Andrew and Neil and their relationship.  
Secondly, I'm sorry for any medical inaccuracies or any sort of OOC, I try to write these characters as in character as possible but sometimes I slip up and we can just blame that on the fact that it's an AU.  
Lastly, thank you for your comments and name suggestions, I decided Joseph cause your right Neil's a cheesy bastard, and I like the name Elijah. So you'll see him be referred to as both Eli and Joseph (Joey) and possibly still Bean, until next time guys.  
PS: Ignore my horrible chapter titles please.


	5. Happy Endings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph comes home.

Neil Josten didn't think he'd ever love anyone.

It was engraved in his head from a very early age that love would get him killed, love was an annoyance, love was a weakness, love was dangerous, so he convinced himself that love just wasn't for him. Especially once he discovered his sexuality.

Andrew Minyard was the first person Neil thought he could possibly love.

Andrew was strong and protective, a fierce person who always stood his ground.

Neil fell in love with him a little bit more every day, in between text messages and witty banter, in between nights spent tangled in each other's sheets.

Joseph Elijah Minyard-Josten was the first person Neil truly loved.

Neil knew he loved him the moment he found out about his existence, despite the nerves and the fear, Neil knew he loved his kid way before he was ever born.

Now as he stared down at him he was sure he did, and as he stared at his son he finally knew why his mother thought love could get him killed.

He would burn down cities and wreak havoc to protect his son, of this he was certain.

Joey, or Eli depending on who in the room you ask, was sleeping soundly in Neil's arms. It'd been a week since Neil woke up and he'd been kept in the hospital under surveillance but Neil didn't mind it too much, Aaron made sure someone brought Joseph down daily now that he was healthy and ready to be released.

Abby was at Neil's side, still fawning over his sleeping son while Coach Wymack stayed back a few feet peering over his wife's shoulder to get a look. Kevin and Allison had been the two to see Bean the most during Neil's time in the hospital so the two sat back talking to Aaron. 

Nicky was bouncing on his feet watching from the foot of the bed, the taller Alpha behind him was smiling fondly at the excited Omega, having flown in from Germany only a few days earlier.

Andrew was a silent but constant presence at Neil's side as he had been the whole week. They'd yet to talk about the last six months and where they stood now, but they had time to discuss that once Neil was released and able to take his son home, which according to Aaron wouldn't be too much longer.

Joseph yawns, arms stretching before his eyes pop open causing Neil to smile. He was glad his son had gotten Andrew's eyes from the gene pool, with the shock of auburn hair on his head Neil wasn't sure he'd be able to handle staring at his carbon copy all day long. He still found it hard to look in the mirror sometimes and it'd been years since his fathers' death.

"Hi baby." Neil coos, he can hear Nicky's attempt so smoother a cry but ignores his friends' antics as he stares down at Joey who's nose had begun to scrunch up.

"Here come the waterworks." Andrew mumbles moments before their son lets out a cry.

"Probably hungry." Neil comments, Abby is quick to volunteer herself for bottle feeding and Nicky is quick to object, the two bicker until they decide a game of paper, rock, scissors was the best way to determine who would get to feed Joey with Nicky coming out victorious.

Nicky happily takes Joseph and sits down next to Kevin on the couch taking the bottle of formula from Abby who was frowning, obviously still upset she'd lost.

Males didn't lactate and Neil wasn't upset over it if he was being honest. He would already have to shed the pounds he gained in pregnancy before being able to play exy again, anything on top of that would be an annoyance.

He'd looked into it while pregnant and found no proof that Breast milk was any better than formula, other than being way cheaper considering it was free and formula was not cheap.

Andrew's family doesn't stay much longer, all having to head out to deal with their own things. Nicky and Erik only had a few more days together before Erik had to fly back to Germany. Wymack was still dealing with the press once everyone found out why Neil was out for so long and in terms to Kevin's estimated recovery. Abby had to go back to work along with Aaron, and Kevin had been spending his time with Allison which no one was yet to mention.

"I can take him." Neil tells Andrew who shakes his head as he continues to rock Joey, who was already starting to fall back to sleep.

"You carried him for six months let me do some work." They stay silent for a bit until Andrew glances up at Neil. He looks hesitant for a few seconds before he clears his throat as he sits up straight.

"I was scared." Andrew states honestly.

"You were everything to me and I- I needed you to be okay. I needed you and him to live the best lives you could and I convinced myself it was somewhere far away from me."

"Andrew-"

"So I pushed you away, even if it hurt, even if I knew it was wrong I pushed you guys away because I wanted you guys to be better." There was a raw openness to Andrew at that moment, the type that he only ever shared with Neil.

"I love you Neil, you and Joseph, and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you if you let me." Neil smiles and nods, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as he reaches towards Andrew and pulls him closer, pressing his lips firmly against the blonds.

"I love you." Neil whispers as he pulls back, a happy feeling blooming in his chest as Andrew shifts closer, Joseph secured against his chest.

Neil gets released a few days later, Joseph had been ready to go before Neil and was also signed out. Andrew drives to Neil's apartment, knowing the nursery was already set up and ready for Joseph.

Andrew took the baby carrier before Neil could reach for it, which the Omega pouted at, but there was no way Andrew was going to let a recently operated on Neil take the baby carrier so he ignored the exasperated look Neil sends his way and heads towards the elevator.

Neil's place was clean, organized and well-stocked after Kevin had stopped by to fix it up. He had also dropped off a duffel bag of Andrew's things, Andrew's lease was up for renewal soon but he'd already let his landlord know that he wouldn't renew and was packing his place up with Nicky's help.

Andrew places the baby carrier down next to the couch, peeking under the blanket that covered it to make sure Joseph was still asleep before turning towards Neil who was rummaging through the fridge.

Andrew glanced around quickly, noticing the new additions to the apartment. It seems either Neil or Allison had baby-proofed the place, all the outlets now had plastic plugs covering them and there was a new lock on the door that no child, let alone a helpless baby would be able to reach.

There was a bottle warmer on the counter next to the coffee pot, which Andrew would have to replace with his newer machine once he moved in.

Andrew unbuckles Joseph and takes him out carefully, laying him against his chest before heading towards the nursery to lay his son down, knowing the crib would be much more comfortable. He lays him down and brushes his hair back, smiling at the way Joseph's lips twitch as he turns his head towards Andrew's hand.

Andrew looks around the room taking in the nicely decorated nursery, instantly picking out what Neil had painted, and feels a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He quickly pushes it down, knowing it was useless now, as he turns on the baby monitor and grabs the walkie before heading back to the kitchen closing the door softly behind him. Guilt was always a pointless emotion in Andrew's opinion, all he could do now was make it up to Neil and his son and be as present as possible.

Neil looked tired, but he was stubbornly watching all the videos Kevin had sent him to try and memorize the new practice drills.

"You should sleep." Andrew tells him as he sits down next to him.

"I'm fine."

"You were in a bad car crash, gave birth and were comatose all in the last two weeks, you need to sleep."

"I had a C section, plus I was out for a week, I'm rested."

"You had surgery, and no you are not rested, go sleep." Andrew states as he closes the laptop. Neil pouts yet he stays next to Andrew and turns to glance at the Alpha.

"Can you come lay with me, I don't sleep well on my own." Andrew nods and follows after the Omega with the baby monitor in hand.

They lay next to each other silently until Neil sighs and turns towards the Alpha, hand held out in a silent question. Andrew nods causing him to scoot over, wrapping an arm loosely around Andrew's waist as his head lands on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew pulls him closer, a sense of relief blooming at the solid presence of his Omega pressed against his side.

"Are we okay?" Andrew asks the question that had been on his mind since Neil first woke up. Neil glances up at him with brows furrowed, lifting his head up slightly.

"I don't know, are we?"

"Neil..."

"Drew, it's okay, we're okay. I understand why you did what you did, was it fun? No, but I understand and it's alright. We'll be okay just, not again alright. Drew you can't-"

"I know, fuck, I know." Andrew cuts him off and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead and laying his chin on the Omegas head, sighing as Neil pressed himself closer. He runs his fingers through Neil's curls and closes his eyes relishing in the calm comfort that he was feeling.

Andrew starts to doze off, arms wrapped around Neil in an effort to keep him close, and only wake up when he hears the whines start to drift through the baby monitor.

He moves slowly wincing as Neil's brows scrunch up, either from Joseph's increasing volume or Andrew's movement, and quickly mutes the monitor before heading down the hall towards the nursery.

Joseph had somehow gotten louder in the thirty seconds it had taken Andrew to get down the hall, small fist curled up and face scrunched as he wailed loudly. Andrew scoops him up easily, bouncing him softly as he heads towards the kitchen.

He silently thanks Allison for buying Neil the expensive baby bottle maker, all he had to do was place a bottle, press a button and the bottle started to prepare itself.  
Andrew bounces Joseph a bit more, but Joseph doesn't quite quiet down until Andrew has placed the bottle to his lips after a quick test against his wrist. Joseph eats eagerly as if he hadn't ate a few hours earlier right before they were released from the hospital.

Joseph somehow manages to keep his eyes locked on Andrew's as he eats, his small hand clutched onto Andrew's shirt. Andrew finds it hard not to smile as he watches his son.

Andrew had heard about people killing for their children, the idea wasn't ever baffling for him, he'd killed for Aaron before why wouldn't people kill for their own kids. He understood now that there was no way he wouldn't hurt anyone who hurt his son.

Andrew than wonders how anyone could ever hurt their own kids, thinks about the scars that littered Neil's bodies and the hazy look in his brother's eyes from Tilda'a drugs.

Joseph wiggles in his arms, regaining his focus, and he quickly moves the bottle once he notices it's empty. He places a soft towel on his shoulder and starts to burp him, gentle pats on Josephs' back to help him release any excess air.

Once he's finished burping Joseph, Andrew heads back to the nursery, though anytime he tries to lay his son down he lets out a cry. Andrew instead lays him against his chest and takes a seat in the rocking chair, rolling his eyes at the bright orange blanket that was without a doubt Kevin's doing.

He lays back and starts to rock slowly, Joseph makes a few noises but eventually falls asleep. Andrew stays still in the chair and continues to rock back and forth despite the fact that Joseph was already sleeping.

He glances up when the door opens slowly and Neil pokes his head in, he smiles brightly as he steps forward, stopping next to Andrew to run his hands through Joseph's hair.

"Was he awake for a long time?"

"No, had a quick lunch, wouldn't fall asleep until I rocked him." Neil smiles at that and slowly takes his son from Andrew's arms, Joseph shifts slightly but stays sleeping even as Neil maneuvers him into the crib.

Andrew doesn't move, he keeps his eyes on Neil who smiles brightly down at their kid before turning back towards Andrew. Andrew smiles slightly, never quite being able to hold it back when Neil looked so happy.

"I think we're going to be okay." Neil tells Andrew a few weeks later after they've put their son to bed, head laying on Andrew's chest. Those words that send a happy feeling fluttering in his stomach and brings a smile to his lips. He presses a kiss to Neil's forehead and pulls him closer.

"Yeah, I think we will."

Parenting isn't an easy task.

Not with the lives they live. With Exy games and away games. With past traumas and nightmares that stuck around some days long after they woke the next morning.

Joseph is a happy baby, an even happier child, with bright laughs and a thousand-watt smile that would light up anybody's day. Nicky jokes that there was no way the smiling happy kid could ever be Andrew's son, but the flat look Joseph manages to plaster on whenever he's confused proves otherwise.

The next four years pass seem to fly by, Andrew wonder's if that's something that happens when you're happy, figures that the shitty years drag on while the happy one seem to be in a constant state of fast forward.

Andrew doesn't dwell on it, mostly because he's chasing after Joseph who's running around in his nice shirt and a pair of pull-ups. Joseph laughs loudly, elated to be giving his dad such a hard time and is only stopped when Aaron steps in front of him and lifts him into the air.

"Good job Eli!" Aaron cheers with a smile as he high fives the now four-year-old earning him a glare from his twin. Aaron kisses the top of his nephew's head before handing him to his dad who's narrowed eyes do nothing to dampen his mood.

"I'll remind you of this when the girls start walking." Andrew mutters as he turns around to continue dressing his son.

"Hey, I still helped!" Aaron shouts after him, Andrew flicks him off happily, glad that his sons' eyes were now focused on Neil who was walking over with an amused grin, holding tiny shoes and some pants.

The two manage to wrangle Joseph into his pants and ties his shoes when the door opens, Kevin pokes his head through the door before walking inside, baby carrier in arms with Allison in tow.

Joseph rushes over instantly, plopping down in front of the baby carrier Kevin sets down quickly only to lean forward the moment Kevin pulls the blanket off revealing the small two month old who was still sleeping soundly in his carrier. Kevin's foot at the base of the carrier keeps it from tipping forward as Joseph places his hands on the side and leans in, all too excited about the tiny baby inside.

Olivia and Odette, Aaron and Katelyn's girls, were only two years younger than Joseph and at two years old the most entertaining thing in the world were the wooden blocks Abby had bought Joseph for Christmas, not the two screaming babies.

Andrew and Neil's place is soon filled with their closest friends and family, and a quick look around the house proved the recent move was a good decision. Andrew never really thought he'd ever need a place big enough for birthday parties, much less his son's.

Andrew keeps an eye on Joey who was running around with David, Nicky, and Jeremy. Aaron, Katelyn, and Erik sat close by with the twins in front of them and Neil was currently bouncing Kevin and Ali's son Kaelen in his arms. The sight was both familiar and nostalgic, and once again Andrew was reminded of the years that had passed them by so quickly.

They gather around a cake a few hours later, Joseph held in Neil's arms as everyone sings to him, after four years he seems to have gotten used to being sang to and even clapped along when everyone cheered. He blows the candle out manadging not to spit on it like the year prior and cheers once more with the crowd. Neil hands him to Andrew and starts to serve the cake, the first piece going to Joey who was more than happy to dive into the piece of heavily frosted cake. 

Andrew smiles at his son as he clumsily spoons some cake into his mouth, he was going through a phase, claiming to be a big kid and would get upset anytime Andrew or Neil tried to help him.

Andrew feels a kiss on his cheek before Neil drops a kiss to the top of Joseph's head, ruffling his curls as he sits next to them with his own small slice of cake. Andrew raises a brow but ignores it when Neil shrugs and smiles at Joey who was slowly feeding himself.

By the time everyone leaves, Joseph had ripped though way too many gifts, gotten more than enough clothes and toys and had exhausted himself running around with his extended family. Andrew changes him quickly, more than used to having to wrangle the sleepy toddler into his pajamas.

Andrew checks all the locks before heading to his room, turning off the lights as he did. He frowns when he finds it empty before the sound of retching has him rushing towards the restroom.

Neil's hunched over the toilet, hand pressed against his forehead as he breathed heavily. The puzzle pieces all seem to click into place, Neil's denial to join in on the earlier game of tag, his sudden appetite for sweets, his random sickness.

"Neil?" The omega turns his way and sends him a small shaky smile.

"Surprise?" Neil mumbles seeming to know that Andrew had caught on.

"How long have you known?" Andrew asks as he sits down next to him and pulls him close, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

"Abby confirmed it yesterday." Neil states as he curls into Andrew's chest. Andrew smiles as he pulls Neil onto his lap, chin resting on the top of his head.

"Why didn't you say anything junkie?"

"It was Joseph's special day, wanted to focus on him." Andrew understands the sentiment, drops a kiss on Neil's head and rubs his back soothingly as the Omega slumps against him slightly.

They stay silent, wrapped in their own little bubble until Neil sucks in a breath causing Andrew to pull back and look over him quickly, brows furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asks quickly.

"I- the last tim- Drew, I can-" Andrew catches on to what he's trying to say, see's the fear in those pretty blue eyes and quickly shakes his head, holding Neil's face in his hand and he wipes away stray tears.

"Never again, got it Neil? I will be here the entire time do you understand me baby?" Neil nods quickly causing Andrew to pull him closer once more.

"We got this Neil, we're going to be okay." It was a statement, proof of how far they'd come, proof that they could get so much further with the other at their side. They'd be fine, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I would update soon? Cute huh? Here it is though! The end. Sorry if it got a bit OOC towards the end but I couldn't seem to wrap it up without getting too soft, we'll blame it on the passing years and Joey's effect on their lives. Let me know what you guys would like to see in both the "What if" series and the one-shot series set in the same universe.


End file.
